bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Hanta Sero
is a student at Yuuei training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Hanta has neck-length spiky dark hair. His hero costume outfit is a full-body suit with a futuristic design, similar to a biker uniform, and a helmet reminiscent of a motorcycle helmet and a tape dispenser. Personality He is honest and easily excitated. History Quirk Apprehension Test Arc During the test, he commented that Mezou Shouji is really strong. At the end of the test, he got 15th place for quirk apprehension. Battle Trial Arc When he is tagged with Eijirou Kirishima as "Team J" after being randomly drawn, he surrounded the trial missile with tape. Ultimate Space & Jams Arc He raised his hand when Shouta Aizawa decided who will become the president. When he commented Katsuki Bakugou's vote, he and Katsuki got into a quarrel. Later in Ultimate Space Jams, he sticks the tape onto Black Mist after Uraraka Ochako threw Black Mist out. Sports Festival Arc In the Obstacle Race, Hanta avoids Shouto's ice with his Quirk and stays in the race..Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 24, Page 12 He and Fumikage use their Quirks to climb over the humongous robots to get to the next area by following Katsuki's advance.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 25, Page 5 Hanta manages to place 8th in the Obstacle Race,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26, Page 13 allowing him to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. He teams up with Katsuki along with Eijirou and Mina. After the Human Cavalry Battle begins, Katsuki jumps into the air and tries to attack Izuku with an Explosion, but Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to block it. Hanta uses his Quirk to catch Katsuki so that he can land safely back on his team's formation, which Eijirou praises Hanta for. After Neito takes his headband without trouble and mocks him for always being attack by villains every year, Katsuki states that they will beat them first before going after Izuku. Hanta and his team continue to battle Neito who manages to rebuke their efforts. However, Katsuki eventually manages to grab two of Neito's headbands and Hanta uses his tape to grab Katsuki to reel him back onto the formation, with Hanta complaining that Katsuki did not warn them when he is about to jump off. However, Katsuki still wants more points and orders his team to attack; having Hanta use his Quirk and has Mina use her dissolving fluid. Hanta and his team ride on Mina's fluid to reach Neito's team faster thanks to Hanta reeling in his tape. Katsuki attacks Neito for the final time and grabs his last headband, which places their team at second place. Katsuki, however, wants to collect the ten million point headband and Hanta goes with his team to where Izuku's team and Shouto's team are. Hanta and his team reach their destination, but the Human Cavalry Battle ends before they could do anything. However, Katsuki's last minute actions allowed Hanta and his team to reach second place, allowing them to participate in the final event. The final event is a tournament event and Hanta's opponent in the first round is Shouto Todoroki. He is seen partaking in one of the recreational events. Hanta steps into the ring to face his opponent which is Shouto. After the match begins, Hanta confesses that he doesn't know if he has a chance, but states that he won't simply roll over. Hanta makes the first move, wrapping his tape around Shouto, attempting to throw Shouto out of the ring. However, Shouto retaliates by creating a huge pillar of ice, which freezes the majority of Hanta's body in the process and causes Hanta's tape to crack into pieces, which frees Shouto. Midnight asks Hanta whether he can move or not, to which Hanta replies in agony that he can't move. As a result, because he is unable to move and unable to do anything, Hanta is declared defeated and is eliminated as a result. The audience tells Hanta to not mind his loss. Shouto goes to Hanta, apologizing to him for overdoing it and then melts the ice off him with his fire power. Hanta, sitting next to Denki, watches the match between Ochako and Katsuki and notes that Katsuki is keeping a sharp eye against his opponent before making any moves. After the match between Fumikage and Katsuki is over, Hanta thought that Fumikage would win. Powers and Abilities Quirk "Tape" - Hanta's Quirk allows him to eject cellophane tape like material from his elbows. Battles Relationships Eijirou Kirishima They are good friends with each other. Trivia * Hanta is student no.13 in Class 1-A. * He ranked 15th during Aizawa's ability test. * His name is a pun on "セロハンテープ" (serohantēpu) meaning "cellophane tape". * He likes oranges, soy beans and other foods that look healthy. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A